Moonshine
by Luna Astrum
Summary: What would happen if Bella didn't know who saved her from James? If James and Victoria killed Phil, Renee, and Charlie? Excerpt:he sank his teeth in her neck, and a droplet of blood coursed down her chin. In the story James is already dead
1. Preface

**Preface**

A sudden blinding white light flashed making the moonless night look like day.

"Bella" Edward whispered and ran towards the light


	2. Remembering

**Remembering**

It has been months since James tried to kill me, two years since Charlie, Renee, and Phil were murdered. Now Victoria is trying to kill me.

"Just great first James and now Victoria, what else could go wrong!"

All of a sudden thunder rumbled and huge droplets of water fell from the sky, "Damn, I shouldn't have said that," and ran from the meadow.

I was completely soaked by the time I got to the truck; I got inside and turned on the radio. "Let the Flames Begin" by Paramore blared on as I tried to warm my hands as much as possible. When they were warm enough I backed out of the road and drove home.

When I was in the driveway I looked at the spot where Charlie used to park and memories flooded back, I pushed them to the back of my mind and ran to the door. I looked for my keys, "Where are they?" _Still in the car genius. _"Shut up," I told myself, starting to get irritated. I ran to the car and looked for the keys, a minute later I found the keys under the driver's seat, how they got there, I have no idea.

I ran to the door and opened it, took off my shoes and closed the door and locked it. I ran to my room, got my towel, and took a shower. I got dresses and got into bed, but couldn't sleep.

_The house seems so empty without Charlie. Why did Victoria and James have to pick this house of all houses? Why? _I asked myself the question that had haunted me since my parents and stepfather's death. _I'm a cruel person; I shouldn't think that, I wouldn't wish this on the most selfish person in the world._

When I finally went to sleep, the nightmare began: _We heard the front door burst open and Charlie signaled me to hide in the cabinet, I ran and hid in the kitchen cabinet, then I noticed there was a hole in which I could watch what was happening. When I saw through the hole I saw two of the most beautiful people in the world, "_Knock, knock"_ they said in the most beautiful and lyrical of voices. But there was something about them something that reeked evil and danger. In a blink of an eye they attacked. The red haired woman went after Charlie and the man went after Renee. There was a brief scuffle but they were overpowered easily. Charlie and Renee were tied and gagged in less than a second and Phil another second later. They laughed and toyed with them cutting them in the neck, shoulders and every exposed part of their skin. As their blood flowed on and to the linoleum the red haired woman looked at the blood with deep unfathomable hunger, _"James, I can't stand it any longer, I have to drink." _The man, James, said_, "Calm down Victoria, let's play a little more then you can drink to your heart's content." _The woman, Victoria, looked at the blood a moment longer and smiled, _"Ok sweetie, let's have more fun with these humans."_ I was frozen and couldn't look away as they tortured my parents, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs but fear and the knot in my throat prevented me from uttering a sound. By the time they finished there were bruises and cuts on every visible part on their bodies. _"Ladies first, my dear" _suddenly Victoria bit Charlie on the neck and started drinking this blood. "NO!" I screamed in my head as I realized they were vampires, "No, no, no" I repeated over and over in my head. Then James went to Renee pulled her head back as a horrified Phil and I watched, he sank his teeth in her neck, and a droplet of blood coursed down her chin and disappeared in the V of her sweater. When James was finished he turned to Phil and laughed _"The fool didn't even remain conscious, do you want to share him or do you want him all your own." "Let's share" _Victoria replied. They surrounded Phil and I couldn't see what they we doing, but from their gulping noises I know what they were doing, they were sucking every drop of blood from him. When they were finished they stared at their surroundings, laughed mockingly, and left._

I woke up with a scream echoing in my soul and drenched in cold sweat. I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

The next day I went through the motions of living as memories, to long repressed, haunted me.

When it was finally time to sleep, I took a shower, and went to bed.

I woke up when I heard a loud crash; I put on my robe and ran down the stairs. (Almost tripping on the bottom step) went to the kitchen. I stared horrified and screamed.


	3. Revenge

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!!**

**Disclamer: I don't own twilight or any of the twilight series or the characters, but I wish i did **

**Revenge**

_I stared horrified and screamed_

**BPOV**

"Hello Bella"

"No, t-this c-c-can't be happening, wake up Bella, wake up!" I whispered to myself.

"Ha, you think this is a dream" she purred signaling around her, "Wake up Bella wake up!" she said mocking me.

"Victoria"

**VPOV**

_I will kill her! Her damn mate killed my beautiful James, now it's her turn; let's see if dear Edward will come rescue her now. _

_Now how should I get in? The front door… no I want something that will catch her attention. _

_Her bedroom window… No I want her alert not sleep drugged that's no fun. _

_Hmm… oh I know the kitchen window that'll make a lot of noise and it's far enough that she'll come running with adrenaline coursing down her veins, mmm delicious._

I jumped through the window and sat down waiting, I could hear her every movement her intake of breath as she woke up, the beating of her frightened heart as it beat faster, her running down the stairs, and the sweet scream that echoed throughout the room as she saw me.

"Hello Bella"

**EPOV**

"No!" I shouted as I saw the vision that Alice was having. _Bella was running through the forest with an expression of outmost horror. Victoria behind her with a look of glee. "Oh I love this game." _

_Bella tripping over a tree root, Victoria closing in on Bella squatting down and whispering to Bella "I win" and her face coming down to Bella's beautiful white throat, fangs ready to pierce the delicate skin._

I ran out of my room running faster than I have ever run before, a second later I was at Bella's house but nobody was there.

"The forest" I whispered and ran tuning my senses to hear every sound that came from the forest every thought that was whispered in my head.

_Clumsy girl _whispered a thought, and I ran towards Victoria.

When I got there Victoria was about to bite Bella.

I growled but before I could pounce and kill Victoria she was thrown back.

_What the hell _her thoughts whispered.

And as I watched Bella stood up and her eyes started to glow.

_Why can't I hear her thoughts?_

I looked towards Victoria and a look of astonishment crossed her face

_What the f-_ I blocked her from my mind and turned back to see Bella and my jaw dropped.

**(A/N I thought about leaving it here but you guys would've killed so yeah…and im not evil enough to end it in another cliffy, or am I?, muahaha)**

Bella body was glowing brighter and brighter

_How can this be happening! It's impossible ... unless ... no it can't be she's not even a vampire!_

Then all of a sudden Bella threw a bright bolt of power to Victoria. Her scream was deafening.

And as if that was an alarm it woke me up and I ran towards Victoria but she was already gone leaving the smell of burning flesh behind her.

I turned towards the unconscious Bella, picked her up and took her to Carlisle.

**VPOV**

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!_

_The bitch burned me, but HOW!_

_One minute she was glowing like a freakin light bulb then she burns me! _I checked my wound and estimated how long it would take to heal.

_A week! I have to wait a week to get my revenge, oh you'll pay for this Bella Swan, and by the time im finished with you'll be begging me to kill you! _

"Begging"

**Please REVIEW!! **

** Hope you liked the chapter**

**And you never know what will happen next :D**


	4. Revelations

**Here's Chapter 3**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**

**Sorry for taking so long on writing the chapter but I was doing…stuff, and celebrating my birthday XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the Twilight series….crying **

**Revelations**

**EPOV**

_Carlisle!_

_Yes Edward_

_I need you help!_

A second later Carlisle was in front of me.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Victoria tried to kill her"

He felt her forehead and checked her pulse

"Take her to your room and put a cold compress on her she's starting to burn up. Alice go get my bag. Jasper I suggest you go to your room because I will be taking some blood samples. Esme can you make something to eat, no doubt when she wakes up she will be confused and hungry. Rosalie and Emmett make sure no one has followed them here."

I ran to my room before he even finished, but I could hear everything he said. I laid her down on my couch and went to the bathroom to get the cold compress, when I got out I saw Alice scrutinizing Bella.

"She's real pretty" she muttered to herself. Then she saw me. "Whoops...um…just looking" And she ran out of my room.

A second later Carlisle came in and checked her forehead again.

He took a syringe from his bag and took a small blood sample and left.

When he came back Bella was stirring and muttering to herself._ That's cute, she talks in her sleep...what am I thinking!_

"How is she?"

"Her blood tests are fine," he checked her forehead, "and her fever's going down, she'll probably wake up tomorrow, but we will have to keep constant watch on her so her fever won't go up." _Beep Beep _"Is it okay if you watch her Edward?, I have an emergency at the hospital."

"Yes, I'll watch her"

_When I come back I want you to tell me what happened and who Victoria is _Carlisle's thoughts whispered.

_Ok_

As the time passed I thought of all the things that had happened since I met Bella, of all the times I had saved her, and that one strange time she had…

"Edward"

"Bella are you…" I noticed she was still unconscious, "Bella," I said shaking her.

She stirred again, "Edward" then she went to sleep.

I felt strangely pleased that she even in sleep she would remember me.

_I'm a total and unequivocal fool, as if she would ever love a soulless blood-sucking heartless vampire like me she is a creature of light,__ of shining beauty. And I, I am a creature of the night forever cursed having to suck the blood of animals to live. _

Then Bella said the most improbable and impossible thing.

"Edward…I love you"

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter…oh how I love a good cliffy**

**Sorry that it was all Edwards POV and IF the chapter was too short**

**I'll update…probably sometime next week, until next time **

**Moon Star :3**


	5. Reverie

**Here's the next chappie!! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the twilight series characters…it'd be pretty cool if I did though **

**Reverie**

**BPOV**

_I was one of those cloudy days, when the clouds promised rain, I grimaced._

"_Damn, I should have brought my sweater"_

_Rounding the corner I saw my old ballet studio. I laughed softly, _

Oh, I remember when I took ballet, I always used to crash on the other dancers when I tripped, or lost my balance doing the _arabesque_, _plies_, and the all important _grand rond de jambe_'s as my ballet instructor, Ms. Badeau, used to say.

_Hmm...That's odd the door is open I noticed the bright pink flier on the ground and picked it up:_

**Important Notice**

_**The Ballet Studio Will Be Closed During Spring Break**_

_**Due to new Renovations**_

_I went inside the door and passed the lobby and went down the hallway towards her office._

_Then I smelled the blood, my stomach started rolling and I felt extremely nauseated, I started breathing through my mouth very slowly. _

_I started to turn away but then I thought better of it._

She might be hurt; I should go check, just in case

_I opened the door and saw something that made my heart stop, then race._

_Ms. Badeau on the floor lying in a pool of blood, James standing over her wiping blood from his mouth with a handkerchief. _

"_You" I whispered_

_And the he turned his ruby eyes towards me. _

"_Look what just arrived, dessert" he said in a menacing voice._

"_Y-You" I said in a disgusted tone._

"_Is that all you can say" James told me, "Hmm your scent is familiar, where have I smelled it before," he muttered to himself._

"_September 13, you and your… girlfriend", I spat the word out unable to say it's name, "went in my home and killed my parents, Renee, and Charlie and my stepfather, Phil. You tied and tortured them until they were covered in blood and were too weak to fight back." I said in a most contemptuous voice I could manage._

"_Oh I remember now, they were the most delicious humans I had in centuries, too bad there wasn't enough blood in them to satisfy me." _

_Anger boiled inside me until I couldn't hold it in._

"_YOU BLOODSUCKING PARASITE, ILL KILL YOU"_

"_What can a simple human d-" _

_He stared at me incredulously._

_I slipped into unconsciousness, but before the blackness could consume me completely, I heard him scream in agony._

I woke up with his scream still echoing in my mind.

It took me a minute to realize I wasn't in my home. Then I remembered Victoria chasing me and me, falling, hearing a growl not far away and me, and slipping into unconsciousness thinking that death was finally upon me.

"Where am I?"

"You are at my home"

I turned startled, and saw Edward Cullen.

**Please, please REVIEW!!**

**Oh, and Im sorry for taking this long to write the chapter but I was busy**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Moon Star :3**


	6. Reverie Part II

Ummm…I dunno what to write sooooo…

**Ummm…I dunno what to write sooooo….Here's the next Chapter!!**

**I guess I did have something to write :-**

**Reverie Part II**

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

"Who is this Victoria?"

Edward looked uncomfortable for a minute, "She's a vampire that tried to kill Bella because she saw us go out of the building her mate was in and well…I should probably start from the beginning."

"Probably" I said amused, this was the first time I had seen my son so flustered.

"Well it all started when I went to Phoenix,"

"Why di-"

"Please don't ask, anyways I was in Phoenix walking around, before you ask it was a cloudy day, well all of a sudden a thought caught my attention, 'her blood smells delicious, floral in scent somehow' the I saw him imagining what he would do to her and I recognized Bella as the victim. I ran inside the building and heard her scream_ '_you bloodsucking parasite, ill kill you' I ran toward the back room and saw her and all of a sudden her eyes started glowing-"

"Glowing!"

"Yes, glowing in no time her whole body was glowing in this eerie blue light she floated towards James and touched him where his heart was and he was encased in the blue light and but unlike Bella he screamed in agony and he screamed for someone called Victoria then the glow started receding from his body and his face twisted horribly and when the glow was at her finger she abruptly pulled her hand away as if she was pulling something out and the man fell down-"

He seemed reluctant to say the next thing, "He fell down…" I said encouraging him to say more.

He whispered the next thing so softly I could barely hear him, but when he said it I was utterly and completely shocked.

"He fell down…dead"

**BPOV**

"Wha- "Come in Carlisle" said Edward cutting me off.

Next thing I knew Dr. Cullen came in and I stared in amazement. To think that I've seen him about a hundred times and I still haven't gotten used to how beautiful he is, but as I looked towards Edward I couldn't help but compare them, my Edward and Dr. Cullen.

_Yup my Edward is definitely better than…wait, my Edward!! _I blushed**. **I cursed my easily triggered blushes wishing I would just disappear.

I jumped, startled when Dr. Cullen spoke to me,

"Are you feeling well?"

I made a quick mental check of my body. "Yeah" I said I little frightened.

_What am I doing here?_

"No dizziness, numbness, anything"

"No just a slight headache, other than that I'm okay"

"Interesting"

He asked me other questions and then he left the room.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**And I want to thank EVERYONE for all the reviews they have sent me**

**Moon Star :3**


	7. Refusal

I LOVE BREAKING DAWN specially the family thingy :D (For those who have read Breaking Dawn, you should know what im talking about) sorry no spoilers he he he

**I know, I know I haven't updated since…a long time but I have very good reasons…ummm.. some that I can't remember right now… oh yeah, school, and some problems at home…so yeah anyways here's the next chapter.**

**And cuz NO MORE NINJA MONKEYS at least for a month**

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or any of the twilight series **

**Oh yeah…FUK flamers if your gonna write something mean about my story at**_** least**_** offer advice on how to make it better, don't just say it's stupid, or you don't know how to write or anything else cause believe me I've read your stories, their not so good either. So FUK flamers. Anyways constructive critism is ALWAYS welcome. **

**Refusal**

**BPOV**

_Damn it's been two days and they still haven't told me anything._

"Why am I here?" I said for the millionth time…or was it billionth.

_Don't exaggerate_

_Shut up_ I told myself

And as usual the Cullen's pretended not to hear.

"I know you can hear me, your vampires for goodness sake." I said exasperated

They ignored me further.

"You know I think I'll just go jump off the roof" I stood up

Next thing I knew I was being held by two strong steel bands. I looked down and Edward's arms were around me.

My stomach fluttered in reaction.

And for some reason that really irritated me

"You know I was being sarcastic. You do know what sarcasm is don't you?" I said cuttingly.

"Y-"

I looked behind me and stared straight at his lips and forgot everything.

_Wow he has the most kissable lips, I wonder what would happen if I got closer…_

I inched closer raising my head and-

"Cough"

Edward turned his head, "W-" he started irritated.

I then realized what I was about to do and blushed.

_Oh god I was going to kiss a vampire, thank god Dr. Cullen interrupted us._

_If you're that grateful why are you disappointed?_

_SHUT UP _

"Um, Edward why don't you show Bella my study?"

_NO! Then I'll be all alone with him_

_Don't sound so disappointed_ My mind said sarcastically

_Oh GOD can't you just shut UP!!_

_Nope cause if I shut up then you shut up, cause you are me_

_God help me I'm going mental, cuckoo, crazy, maudlin_

_Yes, you are _

I suddenly noticed that in front of me was this wall of very old paintings.

**EPOV**

"Why am I here?" Bella said

We all ignored her

"I know you can hear me, your vampire's for goodness sake."

More silence

"You know I think I'll just go jump off the roof"

I wrapped my arms around her to stop her.

She stood still for a second

"You know I was being sarcastic. You do know what sarcasm is don't you?" She said cuttingly

"Y-"

She turned and I forgot what I was going to say.

I looked down at her lips in expectation and saw her come closer-

"Cough"

I turned to Carlisle dazed.

"W-" I started to say irritated, then I noticed the smug faces of Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle.

If I were still human I would've blushed.

"Um, Edward why don't you show Bella my study?"

_I think it's time you told her, she needs to know the extent of her powers, and time is running out, we have to get her ready._

I nodded and took her to my Carlisle's study.

**The mystery begins to unfold he he he**

**Anyways I hope you liked the chapter PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**And again sorry for not updating earlier**

**Moon Star :3**


	8. Revelations II

Here's another chapter

**Here's another chapter!!**

**Disclamer: I don't own twilight or any of the twilight series**

**Revelations II**

_I nodded and took her to my Carlisle's study._

**BPOV**

"Amazing"

"Yes, it is isn't it?" Edward told me.

The object of my amazement was right in front of me, there were others paintings more beautiful, but this one spoke me more than the others. For some strange reason I felt like if I was part of it, like if it was pulling me towards the dark brush strokes, the intricate details that seemed so…familiar.

_Familiar! Ok, yeah, I'm going mental._

"Would you like to know the story?"

"Yes" I responded kind of dazed.

"Before I tell you the story can you tell me your full complete name?"

"Yeah Isabella Marie Swan."

"I mean your other name."

"Uh-"

_How did he know? I thought he couldn't read my mind._

"What other name?, my name is Isab-" I started panicked

"_Please, Dont lie to me_" **(A/N that's supposed to be in ancient greek but it won't upload)**

"Please, don't lie to me" he repeated in English.

"H-how do you know… how do _I_ know what that means, I-I've never even heard… I-I-"

"If you tell me your full name I'll tell you how I know, and how you understand what I just said…Please, trust me."

_Should I tell- _

_No you idiot Renee told you to never tell anyone_

_But aren't you curious, of why I shouldn't tell anyone, of how I could understand that weird language he was speaking_

_Yes I am, but remember 'curiosity killed the cat'_

_I'm not a cat_

_Women are sometimes symbolized as cats_

_Either way you still shouldn't tell him_

_But don't you want to KNOW_

_sigh do you really want to know?_

_YES!!_

_Ok the tell him_

"Fine, my full name is Isabella Alroy Celina Marie Swan"

**Ok I'll stop there don't worry I'm now working on the next chapter **

**I'll probably have it thurs. fri. or earlier if I don't have homework so yeah…**

**And I'll also explain about the name **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Oh and there's a picture of the "Painting" on my profile just if you want to see it **

**Moon Star :3**


	9. Response

**Here's the chappie :**

**Response**

"_Fine, my full name is Isabella Alroy Celina Marie Swan"_

**BPOV**

I was sitting in shock at the edge of the woods, I couldn't believe it, it was completely impossible. I just couldn't be a…a…a

_Snap out of it!!!_

_How can I! It's just NOT possible _

_Yes it is, just think all those times you blacked out, didn't you feel something happen, something out of you're control_

_Well, yes_

_That you're different from others, you don't fit in, and at night in the moonlight is the only time you feel totally and utterly calm_

_YES1 But still I just can't believe it._

I looked at the necklace around my neck and thought of the things Edward had told me.

_**Flashback**_

" _I knew it, from the start since I first saw you, who you were" he kneeled in front of me, "Princess."_

"_PRINCESS! Is this a joke because if it is, it's not funny."_

"_I'm not joking"_

_I looked at his serious expression and knew that he wasn't kidding. _

"_Um, I'm sorry but you have the wrong girl," I lifted my chin, "I'm Isabella Alroy Celina Marie Swan, not some…some princess."_

_He took my hand then kissed my fingers... and chuckled at my actions. _

"_Forever the Princess."_

_Blushing it took me some time to realize what he had said._

"_I'm not a princess!!!" _

"_You'll believe me when I tell you the story, do you still want to hear it?"_

_I looked at the painting and then I looked at Edward._

"_Yes"_

_**EPOV**_

"_Yes"_

_I heard her answer and relaxed, not even realizing that I was tense._

"_First I'll tell you who you're real mother and father were, your mother was an extremely beautiful lady with grace and power that no one could ever match, much like you,"_

_I looked at her red face and smiled,_

"_Her name was Selene Alroy Celina, she was the goddess of the moon and the Queen of the Vampir or Vampire. Your father was one of the most powerful demigods and both loved you very, very much. Second, why I wanted to know you're name, you see only the royal family can have the two names: Alroy and Celina, which mean 'Royal Moon'. Third the reason I know this is because I eavesdropped on Carlisle and Esme and heard the whole story._

"_It all started when Selene first found out she was pregnant, as all mothers are, she was elated, and made many plans for you. But you see there was this jealous demigod who wanted Selene but when he found out she was with child he was consumed in rage. The day you were born all of the world celebrated there was never a more happy or peaceful day but the very next day the jealous demigod sent animals to kill you. But your father sacrificed his life to save you. Selene sent you away knowing that if she didn't, you would be killed. So she transferred your soul to a baby girl that was about to die. Renee and Charlie were told that you were Selene's daughter by Selene herself, she asked them if they could raise and if they could call you Isabella Alroy Celina Marie. Renee accepted and Selene gave her a selenite or moonstone necklace and told her to give it to you and tell you who you were on your eighteenth birthday. On the year of your first birthday Selene was killed and since then the moon has had no true ruler. Renee took care of you until the day she was murdered. That day she was supposed to reveal to you who you really were but those stupid idiots James and Victoria killed them before they could tell you the truth."_

_I took out a box that contained Selene's necklace,_

"_Here, this is yours."_

_She opened the box and took out the necklace, it had a circle shaped moonstone in the middle and the necklace was silver and was designed to have two crescent moon shapes. The moonstone looked as if it was made of pure white crystal, then she looked at me._

"_Will you hook it together?"_

_I nodded and moved towards her and when I had barely finished putting it on, there was this strange blue-white glow emanating from the moonstone. When it disappeared it looked as if blue and red pearlescent substance was swirling in it then it tuned to the white crystal it was before._

"_Do you have any questions?"_

"_What is that language you spoke to me a while ago?"_

"_It was ancient Greek"_

"_Who was the man who killed Se- my mother and father?"_

"_Nobody knows who was the demigod that killed her was all we know is that now he's after you because you are now the one who hold's the key to all humanity."_

_**End Flashback**_

I looked at the necklace in my fingers and looked up at the blood-red sky and closed my eyes.

"_Well hello"_

I opened my eyes and looked up at the dark sky.

_I've heard that voice somewhere_

"Who's there?"

I stood up and responded to that horrible voice. Then I realized he was speaking ancient Greek

"_Someone who has been waiting for you for a very, very long time"_

"Who are you?"

"_You'll know soon enough."_

"Wait, wait, damn it I said WAIT!"

I looked around me and knew that he wasn't there anymore.

I looked around once more and walked back into the Cullen's house and accepted my fate.

**Did you like it???**

**Please Review!!!**

**Thank you to all people who have reviewed my last chapters!**

**Oh and the picture of the necklace is on my profile if you wanna see**

**Moon Star :3**


	10. Realization

**Well it's been… umm… don't know how long but here's another chappie!!!**

**Realization**

**CPOV**

"Ok, that was good, but not good enough try again."

I looked at Bella as she struggled to use her powers.

"Good, do it again."

"For cripes sake, how many times do I have to do it!"

"I know it's very hard but you have to master your powers as soon as possible, I didn't want to tell you this before but if you don't have at least some reign in your power you could be completely consumed by it, turning you into a ticking time bomb… literally, your powers are much greater than Selene's, with the powers you have you could destroy this galaxy if you lose control…now do it again."

She looked shocked for a moment then tried again.

"Good, that was very good, now try a few times more and then we'll practice on using as a shield instead of a weapon."

**EPOV**

I looked Bella at as she was using her powers I'd never seen anything as amazing… and

"Beautiful."

as her face. She got mad at Carlisle but then Carlisle told her the extent of her powers, she looked shocked then she looked determined. She tried it again and did it perfectly. I turned away and discovered Alice was behind me.

She looked at me smugly and went away thinking..

_About time big brother, I thought you were going to take a century._

"Little imp" I grumbled

"I heard that!"

I looked back at Bella and realized I would do anything and everything for her.

_My God…I love her_

**BPOV**

"Good do it again," said Carlisle.

"For cripes sake, how many times do I have to do it!"

_If I do it one more time my head and arms are going to explode!_

_You're over exaggerating_

_Ok maybe a bit, but it hurts like hell!!!_

"I know it's very hard but you have to master your powers as soon as possible, I didn't want to tell you this before but if you don't have at least some reign in your power you could be completely consumed by it, turning you into a ticking time bomb… literally, your powers are much greater than Selene's with the powers you have you could destroy this galaxy if you lose control…now do it again."

_WAIT my power's d-destroying the galaxy_

_Only if you lose control_

_But what if I do, w-what if I lose control and kill everyone… w-what if I killed Edward_

_Stop thinking of that, now the best way for that not to happen is if you master your powers, now try again and again until you have mastered it_

_OK_

I concentrated and aimed at the rock a burst of light shot through my fingertips and destroyed the rock sending pieces flying.

"Good, that was very good, now try a few times more and then we'll practice on using as a shield instead of a weapon."

After hours of training I had somewhat mastered my powers I could move, destroy, or shield things but not without some concentration.

I climbed up the steps and heard Alice give a great yell.

_Wonder what she's happy about?_

_Who knows she's one of the strangest girls I've ever met _

_True but the little pixie is endearing_

_Yeah_

I walked towards my room and opened the door and stepped into a dark abyss,

"_Well hellooo there."_

I floated around the dark place.

"What do you want," I said in a hard voice.

"_Ohhh, you know veryyy well what I want, love, I want you, I want you to rule beside me and be my queen."_

"Your never going to get me, got it."

"_Oh feisty, I like feisty adds and extra tasty flavor to your blood, as warm and thick as melted chocolate, and just as sinful, I would know since your mother's tasted just as good."_

"M-my mother..you killed my mother you asshole, you piece of fucking TRASH!"

"_Ah ah ah you were taught better than that."_

"I don't give a SHIT you killed her, you killed my mother, and I swear by my blood that I will destroy you, even I have to kill myself too."

"_Fool I'm offering you a lifetime of power and glory, I will give you-"_

"I don't care what you give me I'll never be your queen, you killed my mother and for that you will die."

"_We'll see about that"_

"Bella, Bella BELLA" said a panicking voice, I opened my eyes and stared at the beautiful amber eyes of my beloved.

"E-Edward what are you doing in my room?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"I was walking to your room to talk to you, I called your name when you opened the door and gasped then you fell to the ground in a faint."

"I fainted?"

"Yes, you really don't remember, do you."

_Should I tell him about… _

_No it will just complicate things _

"No...umm what were you going to talk to me about."

"W-well I-I was going to…to…umm"

"What Edward?" I felt a strange sort of expectation

"W-well I came to say that I love you"

I stared shocked at him and blushed

_D-did he just say he l-loved me_

_Y-yes I believe he did_

"E-Edward I-"

And then he kissed me.

**He He He **

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed me and those who didn't but still read my story I hope you liked the chapter!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**Moon Star:3**


	11. Recent Nuptials

**He He…long time no see…read…write… whatever, anyways im so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! for not updating sooner**

***sigh***

**Anyways here's the next chapter**

**(again I'm SORRY!!!! *I dive behind the couch and look at you* please don't kill me) **

**Recent Nuptials**

**VPOV**

_Three days…In three days you will be no more Isabella Alroy Celina Marie Swan and I will have everything that is rightfully mine. And no matter what he does he won't be able to stop it._

(In the Cullen household)

**BPOV**

Touching my lips with my fingers I remember the kiss that Edward gave me.

_F-Freaking vampire stole my first kiss_

_So, you liked it didn't you?_

_That doesn't have anything to do with it!_

_It has everything to do with it_

"Why are you blushing?"

Startled I looked towards the door and saw Alice

"N-no reason."

"Really, no reason, huh, and here I thought it was because Edward kissed you."

"WHAT, were you spying on us, cause if you were-,"she said threateningly to the pixie.

Alice laughed making the whole room fill with the sound of bells.

"No I wasn't spying, I saw it in a vision."

"A vision?"

"Yeah I see visions of the future, but what I see isn't always what happens, since people have the ability to use free will they can make a decision that changes what is going to happen."

_Ok I understood some of what she said, just not all of it_

"Huh?"

"For example if I see a vision of someone dying in a car crash it doesn't mean it's going to happen, because the person might decide to walk instead of taking the car or to not go out at all."

"Ohhhhh. Umm you wanted anything?"

"Why?"

"Because you came in here and I had a feeling you wanted something."

"Oh. What was I going to ask you?" Alice muttered to herself.

"Oh I remember now," Alice had a evil glint in her eye.

_Whatever it is I know I'm not going to like it_

"I came to tell you that were going-" Alice built up the suspense. I sat there looking at her afraid.

"-SHOPPING!!!!"

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_

**3 malls and 60 stores later**

"Finally, I thought it was never going to end."

I collapsed on the loveseat hugging it.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Said my torturer and recent friend Alice.

"Wasn't- that- bad, we spent 3 hours, _3hours_, looking in 27 stores just for a pair of _socks_."

"I had to find the perfect socks for my new shoes."

I stared at her amazed

"You're going to kill me one of these days."

"Bella!!!" shouted Emmett, "Carlisle is looking for you, he said to see him in his study!"

"Alright!" I shouted back

"I'll carry your things up the steps" Alice chirped.

"No, it's ok I ca-," but Alice was already gone.

I walked up the steps towards the study

_Sometimes I wish I was that fast and graceful, you know I'm surprised I haven't fallen ye-_

And my face met the very old friend called, carpet

"Ow," I said staring at the carpet, "I just had to open my mouth" I stood up and walked to the study door and knocked.

"Come in" Carlisle's muffled voice responded.

I walked in and looked at Carlisle

"You wanted anything?"

"Yes, sit down Bella"

I sat down looking at him expectantly.

"I'm going to get straight to the point you Bella are engaged to be married."

"M-married…me…who?" I said dazed.

Carlisle looked at me and sighed

"To Edward"

My mind did the only possible thing it could do, it shut down.

**Unknown POV**

"Bella whether you like it or not, you and your kingdom, will be mine."

He looked at the person kneeling at his feet

"Come Victoria we have much to do."

_Yes, so much in so little time_

**Well there's the next chapter**

**You like?**

**I'll try to update more often, since school started I haven't really had the time**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Moon Star :3**


	12. Remembrance

**I'm so frikin HAPPY!!!! It's vacation meaning no school for me and more updates for you WOO HOO!!!!! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Twilight…sadly (I haven't done one of these in like forever… well it feels like forever)**

**Remembrance**

_Soft…sigh_

"Bella," said a soft voice

_Hnnn...Leave me alone_

"Hey, Bella," the same voice said slightly louder

_I don't wanna wake up, 5 more minutes_

"HEY BELLA WAKE UP!!!!"

"Emmett I swear I am going to kill you, if you don't be QUIET"

"Hypocrite" he muttered

Bella sat up and looked at the faces of Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Jasper, and strangely Rosalie stared at her.

"Ummm…Hi? What are all you people doing here?"

"Well you fainted and we got worried" said Esme

"Oh, why did I faint?"

This time Emmett replied,

"Cause' you're going to marry Edward"

"Ohhhhhhhhh…I thought it was something bad…wait marry _Edward_" I blushed remembering.

"Yup, come on everyone let's leave the two lovebirds alone" said Rosalie smirking.

Edward glared at Rosalie and Alice

"No" was the only thing he said.

Alice looked at him with a puppy dog look, "But whyyyyy"

"Cause I said no, now go"

_This isn't over_

"Yes it is Rosalie, Alice" he glared at them harder.

They left looking sad.

"What was that all about?"

"They were asking if they could organize the wedding"

"So we really are getting married?"

"Well, if you want to" he looked at the floor then at her

"I'll get married if you want to get married" she blushed turning cherry red.

He looked at he then the floor then at her again,

"Can you stand up?"

"Why?"

"Just, please, stand up?

"Ok," she said confused

She stood up and looked at Edward.

"So, yeah" she said awkwardly

Edward then kneeled, took out a small blue box, he opened it and reveled a beautiful silver ring with a gemstone the same color as he necklace, then he looked up at her

"Oh my god"

"Isabella Alroy Celina Marie Swan will you be with me forever until we die, will you be my wife?"

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD uhhh what should I say_

_Say yes_

_But what if he doesn't really like me, what if he's just doing this because he has to, what if-_

_What if you were really a GUY!!!!_

_-wait what?_

_Exactly, stop thinking and instead ask yourself, Would you or would you not regret ever saying no?_

_You're right_

She looked at Edward, who was getting really anxious and said,

"Yes"

_Nighttime_

"Oh my God I can't believe it, you're getting married, oh please, please, please can I organize the wedding, _please_"

"Uhh sure"

"YAY, take that Edward I get to arrange the wedding"

"Shit, anyways, let's get out Alice, Bella needs her sleep"

_Sigh_ "Fine but tomorrow we are choosing the plates, forks, spoons, glass, cake, oh and the colors of the wedding and we have to go shopping for your wedding dress…also we have to pick you shoes accessories and other things and-"

"Alice"

"Fine, goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Alice" Alice left and Bella looked at Edward

"Hehehe, she's kidding…right?"

"Nope"

I groaned, "Ohhhhh, why me?"

"Don't worry it wont be that bad."

_I hope so_

"Goodnight Bella"

"Goodnight Edward"

He turned off the lights and closed the door.

She looked at the sky and then at her necklace, it glowed slightly and then dimmed.

_I wish I could have met you at least once._

Closing her eyes she went to sleep.

_She was running, that much she could tell, across a weird bridge made of glass._

_She felt something move in her arms and looked down, a small bundle was in her arms she opened it and gasped, _

_Why do I have a child in my arms?_

_Then noticed something else, her arms they weren't thin but thick with hair across it._

_She, or he, she wasn't sure, looked back and saw things following her/him, she/he tripped and fell, protecting the child in her/his arms she/he covered it with her/his body and screamed._

Her eyes snapped open

_W-what was that?_

"_That was you're father, wasn't it amusing, his sacrifice, and how he screamed. Hahaha it still makes me laugh"_

_You_

"_Yes me, I came here to tell you, I'm coming for you soon so be ready"_

_I'll be ready, ready to kill you_

But he was already gone.

She looked up at the starry night with the beautiful crescent moon, and kept staring up at the sky until dawn.

**YAY!!! Another chapter**

**Review Review Review**

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**Moon Star :3**


End file.
